


Mysteries of the Unknown

by MagnaWriter (MagnaReviewer)



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rape, analsex, vaginalsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnaReviewer/pseuds/MagnaWriter
Summary: Padme Amidala meets Chancellor Palpatine and  have a few intresting affairs. Anakin hears about it and gets angry. Obi-Wan wants sex.





	Mysteries of the Unknown

     Padme Amidala walked backto and fro outside of the Chancellor Palpatine's office. Sly Moore suddenly came out and beckoned her in. Sheev looked up from his datapads as she walked in. 

     "Good evening Senator," he said. He stood up and showed her a chair. 

     "I have come to discuss Naboo's water storage system," she replied.

     They talked for a while and suddenly, Padme felt an invisible hand going down her back. She shuddered. Looking up at the Chancellor, she saw that he was slyly smiling. 

      She felt an enourmous sense of desire. She just had to have one kiss  from him.

     With a cracking voice, she whispered, "I have a request, my lord."

     "And what is that?" he replied with an amused expression on his face. "I....... I would like..." she trailed off at a loss of words. "Here," Palpatine said, "let me give it for you. He reached foward and gave her a kiss on the lips. Padme shuddered and leaned forward with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> -Please give Kudos or give a comment! Thanks!
> 
>  
> 
> Any ideas for Palpatine/Amidala sex? Please comment below!


End file.
